1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for transceiving an electric wave and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to an antenna capable of independently designing multi bands from each other and enhancing a bandwidth, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic device having a communication means therein receives an electric wave and generates information from a received electric wave, or transmits the generated information in an electric wave manner. The electronic device includes a portable terminal such as a portable phone, a personal digital assistants (PDA), a vehicle navigation, etc., a portable computer such as a notebook, an electronic diary, an electronic dictionary, etc., and a music reproducer such as an MP3 player, an MD player, a radio, an audio, etc.
The electronic device has to implement not only an excellent function but also an excellent design to satisfy a user's desire.
According to the recent trend for a slim design, the conventional outwardly protruded antenna is mounted in the electronic device, thereby reducing the entire size of the electronic device and enhancing the appearance of the electronic device.
The internal antenna called as an In-tenna has to have an excellent efficiency suitable for a small electronic device. Reducing the size of the In-tenna is a very important task.
Recently, an electronic device for a wide bandwidth such as GSM900/1800/1900 or WCDMA2100 is being actively developed. The electronic device for a wide bandwidth has to be provided with a multi-bandwidth antenna for transceiving service of a wide-bandwidth.
However, due to a coupling phenomenon between a low frequency bandwidth and a high frequency bandwidth, that is, since one bandwidth is degraded when another bandwidth is upgraded, it is difficult to design an optimum antenna having a bandwidth more than a certain degree at both the low frequency bandwidth and the high frequency bandwidth.
Recently, a research for enhancing an antenna bandwidth so as to transceive multi-band signals is being actively performed.